


In a Land of Illusion...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Owning a Monster is odd, Dean thinks even though being a well known Hunter serving the constant building command.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Nope Beta, nope Native and this Story is and might ever be only an unfinished Idea of sorts... ^^! Sorry about that.

In a Land of Illusions SPN FF AU

“Then, what is it?” The dark blond Hunter measured the man in front of him, stunning blue eyes, dark hairs, slight curls, tall build, athletic not to muscled and signed unidentified.  
The Handler smiled his seller grin and leaned a bit closer from the stage while patting the naked Creatures chest.  
“Well, that is the secret he has not revealed yet but rest assure he is very well trained and as you can already see with your experienced eyes of an obviously impressive Hunter, he is not Human.”  
Dean didn’t show any reaction at the clumsy try to praise and sooth him in but he had to agree to something different that was vibrating off of this guy who wasn’t looking at any of the People around. The blue eyes seemed to focus on something in a far distance, something out of this dirty Monster Market that Dean had stumbled on by accident after picking some Grocery.  
“Is he tested than?” The Hunter questioned, still not convinced, it wouldn’t be the first time someone would try to sell a pure Human who had ended up at the end of this society and in way to high dept, being forced to pay like this.  
“Yes Sir, every thing!” The Handler hurriedly grabbed for the item to turn it around, eager to avoid any growing suspicion among the other interested Buyers whom had started to surround his booth.

Dean frowned as he was presented the already healing scars, scattered all over the Creatures back.  
The Winchester wasn’t really sentimental about the Procedures needed to test and check on the Monsters that got presented here, hell he and his Brother were two of the Best around that were Hunting those things and filling those markets and the constantly growing request.  
Never the less from time to time there were moments of doubt or at least hesitation, but it had never felt so wrong to see the lines given from a silver lash that was used nowadays to test.  
Dean was more of a traditionalist in this, doing it from hand with a simple silver knife and getting closer enough to at least give the opponent a chance, it was part of Hunting still.

However, he had never felt guilt seeing those signs of testing. Holy water, silver bullets, knifes and whips were part of the game, just like some ingredients that could burn a monsters skin, its surface beyond recognition, and all of them left scars or reminders of what they were dealing with.  
However this time, it seemed wrong, falsely done and it had the Winchester Hunter even angry.

But while Dean was still trying to handle his sudden inner turmoil, the Handler had moved on to another Customer asking some question about the rare offered item.  
Asking what it could be, what powers it had and how dangerous it would be in handling.  
All of it was answered way differently than what Dean had expected it would

“Completely obedient, graceful in handling given tasks, mostly unseen and silent but constantly aware and having an eye on possible expectations of the Owner…” The Handler praised his Merchandise by turning the placid body from one side to the other, showing of the defined muscles and smooth, slightly cooled skin.

“This unique Creature has not yet shown any sign of aggression or ability to fight, even under very pressing circumstances it remained unaffected and rather calm, more passive than anything else. But I would not deny some maybe hidden talents that just hadn’t shown yet.” The Handler smiled approvingly and slapped the guys well build and unmarked ass as another presentation.

And indeed the dark haired, blue eyed in silver chains, that seemed more of a decoration in his case, didn’t react in any way, his eyes still staring into that nothingness as if he wasn’t here.  
There was some sadness crawling up Deans back just to see that, and the odd feeling that everything this Seller just had said, wasn’t quite right.

“What can he do than?” Another Interest questioned.  
“He is professionally trained in Pleasure and serving under any circumstances, I would say this fellow here is now nothing less than a master of/at the Art of Pleasing.”  
He’d only undergone the most professional and recommended Classes of this Profession.” The Handler promised.  
Well that, Dean doubted pretty much but he was getting interested more and more never the less.

But unidentified Monsters were rare, looked for and highly traded.  
The Winchester wasn’t sure if he would be able, hell if he wanted to loose that much money on a Monster. Not to mention that Dean and his Brother, contrary to the current fashion, never had shared their ‘Home’ with one of the Creatures they were hunting for.

Well not never. They had tried, or more to the truth, Dean had once tried to keep a Vampire. It had just happened, a bit out of nostalgia. But it hadn’t worked out and a Vampire was not a precious Monster, they were everywhere and anyone could have them, they were sold in groups on the markets and often used as bait or hunting trophy on Human Festivities.  
However this was just something else and Dean wasn’t sure as he watched the guy being paraded on that small stage for every one to see and get a look, before he would brought up for Auction that evening…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok fine, im weak, i could not let this slip and not write it on even though other Stories are waiting. ToT  
> Well, suck it….  
> Here we go, just another, hopefully short Story to remain busy in a good way. ^^P  
> Nopi Beta and nopi native, just in case someone has missed that XD  
> Still enjoy. ^^P

Chapter 01

The tall Hunter frowned at the bloody remains lying next to his feet.  
Dean would not be happy to hear about this.  
But the Hunt had become more intense than expected and the problem was that it hadn’t happened the first time.

Sam looked at his blood stained hands, the ripped, dirty shirt while he licked his red inked lips, tasting this pleasurable liquid he just couldn’t get enough of, much to his own annoyance.

Being that good of a Hunter made things difficult whenever his inner Animal, the Monster took over.  
He would have to figure out just another lie why he had lost this profitable piece.

# ***

The bidding started high already and had the Winchester grimacing in disbelieve, lifting his brows and widening his eyes.  
The unidentified Creature was still indifferently allowing the Seller to handle him in any way he wanted, having him walk a small circle with the hands and feet still chained and as well completely naked.

The vendor took his time to show off any of the probably most interesting parts of a Pleasure Servant, pinching and poking, spreading and bowing the dark haired as if he was a placid doll.  
And with every new position, with every new praise, Dean got angrier about the whole thing and any one who was daring to bid for this unknown dark haired.

It was the first time their eyes met, and the moment the Winchester Hunter actually lifted his hand, yelling the number of what he was willing to spend.

\----------

As if in delusion Dean lifted his hand over and over again, raising the sum in order to keep track with some other bidders.  
The whole time he could feel the deep blue orbs focused only at/on him, as he thought.

Within no time the Winchester Hunter was putting their last two months earnings on the brink adding even some unique items as if he was filling the pot in a Poker Game which he thought he couldn’t loose.

\----------

The bidding got on for quite some time and the Winchester was lost in some kind of stasis his eyes unfocused but blown was he handing out money he didn’t have.  
It was about an hour into a more and more heated bidder fight that someone threw in a sum that had Deans mind sobering up pretty fast and getting him back to reality again, realizing what he had put up in a Monster Auction…

And in complete irritation Dean finally withdraw not only from the bidding but actually from the stage and the auction itself.  
He knew that he was almost running as he stepped out of the tent, the cool air helping to clear his mind.  
And it left him to realize in horror what he almost just had done.

The drive home was difficult still.  
Dean never lost control like that.

# ***

“Dean!”  
Sam called the moment he entered their Bunker, their current Home.  
He had worked on some ideas on how to sell the last incident to his older Brother without having the constantly angry guy exploding in one way or the other. Sadly though, all the tall Hunter had come up with by now would have Dean in one of his lectures anyways.  
There fore Sam had decided one the idea that promised the last amount of argument and to get it over with.  
As difficult as his Brother could be, he calmed down quite fast afterwards although he would hold a grudge for a very long time.  
But it was something Sam was used too and nothing to worry for the younger Winchester, since the consequences if the truth would get out at some point, would be way worse.

“Dean?”  
Sam repeated as the Bunker stayed silent.  
It was late but both men had lived a life of horrible fights and nightmares and a lack of sleep for multiple reasons was just one of the prices they had to pay.

But he sighed invisible as there still was no reaction from his older Sibling.  
It would prevent Sam from unnecessary distress.

As he walked down the stairs the younger Hunter straightened his body back to his full height.  
The dark haired hadn’t even realized that he had hunched over somehow.

\----------

Once again Sam checked on his hands, his face and clothing if any unexplainable blood stain might have been left.  
But other than the usual signs of fighting, Sam was clean.

It would be another discussion about this month income but that wasn’t something to worry about either.

The younger Winchester felt a bit more calmed due to the fact that he wouldn’t have to face his Sibling just yet.  
It took a lot of effort and energy to lie to the other Hunter and it only added to the guilt Sam was feeling already.

This dark secret he was hiding ever since his Brothers Vampire experiment was a constant threat between them, a Damocles sword hanging over the Brothers head, waiting to slam down at any time.

But Sam just couldn’t, didn’t have the courage, the will or strength to spit it all out, to lay it open, for either his Brother to rip him apart or at least turn in disgust, or to destroy the older One, the only Person Sam called his family.

In his head there was no way for the younger Winchester to win, no matter if Dean had been the reason he had ended up like this.

Sam sighed, making the last steps down to put his bag on the Mission Table.  
Suddenly he felt insecure and alone in this way to big, empty building.  
The Hunter closed his eyes, needing a second to centre himself and calm down.

# ***

Dean was frowning and lost in his thoughts while he stared at the ceiling with his headphones on, laying on his bed.

He still didn’t understand what had happened a few hours ago.  
Every time he tried to recall some Details, the dark blond Winchester was staring into this blue light he couldn’t identify.  
Every time Dean looked back his ears started ringing painfully, and his head felt about to explode, forcing him to change his thoughts.  
It had not stopped the Hunter from trying though.

But at some point even he, known to pain and torture had have to give up.  
Now the green eyed was just staring at the ceiling and worrying without getting to close to the actual subject, searching for distraction in his beloved music.

It was that moment he suddenly heard his Brothers alarmed call…

# ***

Sam looked at the tools that needed to be cleaned…  
The vivid red had become a rusty brow but the smell of metallic sweet coming from the weapons was still overwhelming having the Winchester to step back in a slight panic.  
He wasn’t ready yet to touch this, not right now he decided and closed the back, already turning away to avoid this intense constrain within.

He needed distraction, a break, a moment to focus on something else.  
And as usual his steps guided Sam towards the place he always found help for his restless mind, the always very welcomed Men of Letter Library.

\----------

The sudden buzzing in his head was unexpected and the feeling of liquid fire running thorough his veins had the Hunter hesitating, in need for some support momentarily.

His view started swimming and his ears to ring as he somehow managed to ignore his state and look up at the pale contour out of nowhere standing in front of him…

It wasn’t more than a brief moment, a second, maybe a blink of an eye before another unexpected, maddening wave of pain and nausea hit the tall Hunter, who in his last conscious moments still somehow managed to warn Dean…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
